marvelfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Marvel Database:Location Template
Image:Information-silk.png|Location Template rect 0 0 20 20 Location Template desc none } | } | }} } | } | Galéria | Galéria }} }} Hivatalos Neve } | } | Ismeretlen}} } | Egyéb Nevei } }} } | } } }} } | Location Details Universe } }} } | Galaxis } }} } } | Csillagrendszer } }} } | Bolygó } }} } | Ország } }} } | State } | } | }} | } | } |}} |}} }} } | Province } | } | }} | } | } |}} |}} }} } | Város } | } | }} | } | }}}| }}} |}} |}} }} } | Locale } | } | }} | } | } |}} |}} }} } | Characteristics Méret } }} } | Népesség } }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} } | Angol nyelvű lap Link }} Első Megjelenés } | Last appearance }} } | } | Ismeretlen}} } | }}} }} } | } } }} } } | } }} category= category=Helyek } } | } }} category=Sablonban levő karakterek category= } | } } }} } | Egyéb } }} } | } } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } } category= notcategory=Sablonban levő karakterek notcategory=Helyek mode=ordered } | Írta: } }} ---- en: } ---- Usage Always Present Fields | HivatalosNeve = HivatalosNeve | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF LOCATION | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Kép = FILENAME | EgyébNevei = ALIASES | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Galaxy = GALAXY | StarSystem = STAR SYSTEM | Planet = PLANET | Country = COUNTRY | City = CITY | State = STATE ( OR PROVINCE ) | Province = PROVINCE ( OR STATE ) | Locale = LOCALE | Dimensions = AREA / DIMENSIONS | Population = POPULATION | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | PointsOfInterest = POINTS OF INTEREST | Residents = RESIDENTS | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | PointsOfInterestHeader = DEFAULT : Points Of Interest | ResidentsHeader = DEFAULT : Residents | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Note * The 'Characteristics' header within the infobox will only appear if a value is set for 'Dimensions'. * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__ } | | Category:Nincs Kép}} } | Kategória: } }} } | Kategória: } }} } | Kategória: } }} } | Kategória: } }} } | Kategória: }} } | Category: } }} } | Category: } }} } | }|[[Category: }| }]]}}}} }| }} | Category:Galaxies | }} }| }} | Category:Star Systems | }} }| }} | Category:Planets | }} }| }} | Category:Countries | }} }| }} | Category:Cities | }} }| }} | Category:States | }} }| }} | Category:Provinces | }} }| }} | Category:Locales | }} } | } | 311-es Föld = Kategória:1602 | 928-as Föld = Kategória:2099-es Föld | 721-es Föld = Kategória:A-Föld | 3131-es Föld = Kategória:AOLon | 9602-es Föld = Kategória:Amalgám Föld | 295-ös Föld = Kategória:Apokalipszis Kora | 4235-ös Föld = Kategória:Askani Föld | 9939-es Föld = Kategória:Charnel-Föld | 99476-os Föld = Kategória:Dino Világ | 78411-es Föld = Kategória:Dinoszaurusz Világ | 9200-as Föld = Kategória:Dystopia | 691-es Föld = Kategória:Galaxis Őrei világ | 1991-es Föld = Kategória:Geshem | 238-as Föld = Kategória:Görbe Világ | 15104-es Föld = Kategória:Holnap Árnyéka világ | 4023-as Föld = Kategória:Hyperion Király Világa | 9339-es Föld = Kategória:Irth | 811-es Föld = Kategória:Jövendő Múlt Napjai Világ | 9910-es Föld = Kategória:Kronomanta Világa | 8311-es Föld = Kategória:Larval Univerzum | 58163-as Föld = Kategória:M-Ház Földje | 982-es Föld = Kategória:MC-2 Föld | 2301-es Föld = Kategória:Mangaverzum | 2149-es Föld = Kategória:Marvel Zombik | 7888-as Föld = Kategória:Moebius-Föld | 398-as Föld = Kategória:Morgan Hódítás világa | 6311-es Föld = Kategória:Másik Föld | 45828-as Föld = Kategória:Pengevonal-Föld | 712-es Föld = Kategória:S-Föld | 31916-os Föld = Kategória:Supreme Power Világa | 3752-es Föld = Kategória:Szörny Bolygó | 1610-es Föld = Kategória:Ultimate | 93060-as Föld = Kategória:Ultraverzum | 4321-es Föld = Kategória:Vége | 9997-es Föld = Kategória:X-Föld | 1298-as Föld = Kategória:X-Mutáns Föld | 88194-es Föld = Kategória:Árnyvonal-Föld | 9105-ös Föld = Kategória:Örök Holnap | 2992-es Föld = Kategória:Új 2099-es Föld | 148611-es Föld = Kategória:Új Univerzum | 555-ös Föld = Kategória:Új Világegyetem | 2000714-es Föld = Kategória:Mozi | 921031-es Föld = Kategória:Rajzfilm világa | 2000114-es Föld = Kategória:X-Men Evolution világa | Category: }}} }} } | | Category:Nincs Kép}} } | | Category:Nincs Története}} } | Category: Teljes Hely Adatlapok}} } | Kategória:Helyek:Univerzumok}} } | Kategória:Helyek:Galaxisok}} } | Kategória:Helyek:Csillagrendszerek}} } | Kategória:Helyek:Bolygók}} } | Kategória:Helyek:Országok}} } | Kategória:Helyek:Városok}} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }} } | Kategória:Egyértelműsítő: } }}Kategória:Helyek